Rise of Lucemon
by Dragonrider10
Summary: This story take place before Digimon Frontier. Rating: T Warnings: Language, intense creature violence and dark images, and graphic content. In one of the chapters, I will include an ACTUAL TORTURE SCENE, so, once I get to that chapter, I will place a warning for those who want to skip it. Co-writer is Stinkfly3. Read and Review!
1. Sammy's Arrival

Author's notes:

This story take place before Digimon Frontier.

Music Suggestion: The Inquest by Larry Groupe.

Rating: T+  
Warnings: Language, intense creature violence and dark images, and graphic content. In one of the chapters, I will include an ACTUAL TORTURE SCENE, so, once I get to that chapter, I will place a warning for those who want to skip it.

Also, co-writing this fan fiction with me is Stinfkly3 amd we are tying this to another fan fiction we are writing together called "Revenge of the Virus". It will also become somewhat of a Pokemon crossover, but if your wondering why, you'll have to wait and see. It also has some ties to our Fan Fiction series Pokeology.  
Digimon (c) Bandi  
Story (c) Me

Rise of Lucemon Chapter 1

On another world, things appear to be peaceful and alright for its inhabitants. Yet, it won't be like this for long...

There is a feeling of tension in the air of this world...

This world,known as the Digital World, will soon be shattered by the fury of war.

Yet, it has its protectors, known as the Legendary Warriors, who guard this planet and its inhabitants from those who would want to harm and destroy it.

And at this moment, the leader of the Legendary Warriors, known as EmperorGreymon, was training within Lady Ophanimon's castle walls,with AncientGreymon, who was his mentor, as the two of them heard Lucemon, one of the Celestial Digimon, grumble something about lady Ophanimon bring an outside creature to the Digital World. "That creature Lady Ophanimon brought with her from that planet she went to, is going to cause trouble. And why would she bring such a small and pity being here." Lucemon grumbled as he walked past AncientGreymon and EmperorGreymon, who had stopped training and were now listening to what the Celestial Digimon was complaining about. " I wonder what Lady Ophanimon brought back with her that is making Lucemon upset. " AncientGreymon pondered out loud to himself. " I don't know, but maybe we should find out. " EmperorGreymon suggested as the two of them began to walk towards Lady Ophanimon's throne room.

There was a small rodent-like creature in the room. Its fur was very short, and was pale yellow in color. The tips of its large ears were black, and it had additional black markings on its neck and tail. Its tail was short, but still had some resemblance to a lightning bolt shape. It had pouches in its cheeks, which were pinkish colored. Its nose was extremely small, almost like a dot. It also had three spikes at the tip of its left ear.

When the creature saw the two Digimon, it waved at them. "Hi, I'm Sammy!" it said in a feminine voice

" Hello then Sammy, welcome to Lady Ophanimon's castle, and our home. " EmperorGreymon said in a friendly tone to her. Thats when Lucemon walked in, who stared at the new creature with disgust as he scoffed " What in the digital world is this...pathetic creature doing here." EmperorGreymon tensed slightly, not liking the way Lucemon was eying Sammy, as if he was looking for trouble. " Lucemon, is that any way to treat our guest. " AncientGreymon rumbled.

Sammy looked at Lucemon as her left ear twitched. "I was brought here by Ophanimon a while ago," the rodent-like creature said. "Now can you please go away before you do something bad to the this nice place?"

"I would do as she says Lucemon, I have a feeling you don't want to find out what happens if you make her mad. " EmperorGreymon said to Lucemon as he glared at the Celestial Digimon, who finally grumbled at them as he walked off, diseappering down the hallway.

After the meeting, EmperorGreymon approached Lady Ophanimon. " During the meeting, I noticed Lucemon seemed like he was ready to cause trouble with Sammy. Im worried that if he gets to her at any point, he may try to harm her." EmperorGreymon said to Lady Ophanimon with concern in his voice. " Then perhaps, EmpeorrGreymon, you should become her mentor." Lady Ophanimon said to the Legendary Warrior of Flame, who looked at Lady Ophanimon in surprise as he then nodded to her, " I'll accept being her mentor for her time here. "

Later that same night, Sammy had what was to be the worst nightmare she ever had.

In her dream, she could see the figure of two warriors, and they were in the depths of a castle somewhere. Then one of the warriors let out a scream of pain as a sword was used to stab the warrior that was tied up. " Tell me, what do you know of my plans for this world. If you tell me I'll let you live, if not..." the warrior speaking then drove his sword again in the wounded warrior side, making the warrior scream again, but this time, he looked at the warrior torturing him as he growled " I will never betray my fellow warriors so you could complete your twisted plot!"

Yet before Sammy could see any more of the dream, the dream faded away into blackness...

The rodent-like creature woke up in alarm, her left ear twitching crazily. "A dark shadow will betray us!" she squealed in fear.

EmperorGreymon also woke up when he heard Sammy squeal. " Sammy, are you alright? And what do you mean a dark shadow will betray us ?" EmperorGreymon asked in concerned when he noticed how startled Sammy was.

" We have a traitor among us," Sammy explained. "His rise to power will lead to the separation of the Legendary Warriors." Thats when the other Legendary Warriors showed up, hearing the commotion. " Wait a minute, maybe AncientShpynxmon could possibly be the..." KendoGarurumon said as he eyed the ancient spirit of darkness, as did the other warriors.

"What?" AncientSphinxmon asked in alarm. "I would never betray any of you!" " Guys, AncientSphinxmon is right. We've known him long enough that he never do such a thing!" EmperorGreymon said as he stood infront of AncientSphinixmon, putting himself between the other warriors and the ancient spirit of darkness. " If there is a traitor among us, we need to work together to try to figure out who it is as a team, not go at each others throats!" EmperorGreymon growled at his fellow warriors. "But what if the yellow creature is right?" AncientMermaimon asked. "And AncientSphinxmon will betray us?" " AncientSphinixmon maybe be the traitor, or he may not be. But if Sammy is right, we need to keep an eye on the castle and each other to make sure that we are in touch with each other so we know what is going on, and to alert the others if we find the traitor." AncientGreymon told AncientMermiamon.

With that, every one left the room, except for EmperorGreymon, AncientGreymon, AncientSphinxmon, and Sammy.

" Don't worry AncientSphinxmon, we'll find the real traitor and prove that your not the traitor Sammy was talking about. " EmperorGreymon said reassuringly to the ancient spirit of darkness, as Sammy also was gonna help out as well.


	2. Dark Future Foretold

Chapter 2

The day after, AncientSphinxmon was sitting in the shadows, thinking over the events have occurred yesterday. He was concerned about what Sammy said, about a dark creature betraying the Legendary Warriors. And speaking of Sammy, he then noticed her sitting next to him, as she looked concerned.

"It looks like the others don't like you," Sammy said. "Are you an outcast?"

AncientSphinxmon looked down at Sammy as he sighed sadly " Yes, you can say Im an outcast. Yet EmperorGreymon dose not see me as one. In fact, I could trust him more than some of the other Legendary Warriors. He's always been the one that has stood up for me when the others would shun me, and remind me why I am a Legendary Warrior. He really is my only friend here, besides AncientGreymon, and Lady Ophanimon." AncientSphinxmon explained to Sammy. "I'm an outcast too," Sammy said. "My daddy sent me to Earth because of this." She pointed to her left looked down at her, with a mixture of sadness and curiosity. " Sammy, where do you come from exactly, and why did your father sent you to earth because of your left ear? "I come from a planet called Vice Versa," Sammy explained. "And my daddy's the planet's leader. He sent me away because no one of my species has an ear like mine."

" Are you mad at your father for banishing you from your home world ?" AncientSphinxmon asked her.

Meanwhile, back in Lady Ophanimon's castle, EmperorGreymon was walking towards the training hall to meet AncientGreymon for another one of there sparring matches, when he passed by Lucemon's room, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Lucemon hiss " That yellow creature was trouble from the start. Yet, it has caused thing to play into my hand. Now with everyone thinking AncientSphinxmon is the traitor, they are clueless has to what I have in store for there precious Lady Ophanimon."

"Yet what about EmperorGreymon, he is a threat to your plot master, he knows too much." a female sounding voice suddenly said "True, Crusadermon, do what you two, my Royal Knights, to make sure he dose not alert the others even if you must beat him or kill him." Lucemon growled.

" As you command master!", a second voice, this time, a much more masculine voice with a slight hiss to it.

" I need to warn the others. Where all in danger!" EmperorGreymon realized as that it wasn't AncientSphinxmon who was the traitor, it was Lucemon!

Yet he never had the chance to tell the others, for, just as he turned his back to Lucemon's door, he suddenly heard a cry shout " Dragon Thrower!" and then immense pain course through his body as he let out a cry of pain and passed out.

" Take him to my fortress, my Royal Knights, and make sure no one sees you." Lucemon ordered.

Meanwhile, both AncientSphinxmon and Sammy heard EmperorGreymon's cries of pain and began to look for him right away. Yet when they reached Lucemon's room, they were horrified to find a trail of blood and the hallway looked like it was a battle zone...

Sammy's ear started twitching again. "Oh boy..." she muttered. AncientSphinxmon noticed Sammy's ear twitching again. " Sammy, why is your ear twitching, it always does that in a situtation like this." AncientSphinxmon asked Sammy. "It's my talent," Sammy explained. "My ear allows me to sense any living being. It also twitches when I sense a bad thing nearby." AncientSphinxmon then asked " Then if that is your ablity, then, what do you see in me..." Well..." Sammy began. "You're not a threat at the moment, but I'm sensing a dark shadow in your future."

AncientSphinxmon nodded to her and sighed. "Sammy, I fear your are right..." the ancient spirit of darkness said gravely...

Soon enough, AncientMermaimon began to accuse AncientSphinxmon of attacking EmperorGreymon, yet KendoGarurumon realized that it wasn't AncientSphinxmon, it was...

" Wait a minute, its LUCEMON!" the beast spirit of light shouted with horrified realization when he recongized the scent of EmperorGreymon's attacker, startling the other Legendary Warriors in the room, along with the other Ancient Spirits.


	3. A Life Is Lost

Chapter 3

" Get that Strappado ready!" Lucemon barked at Dyansmon and Crusadermon managed to tie a long piece of rope around EmperorGreymon's wrist. EmperorGreymon's hands were tied behind his back by the same rope, while the rest of the rope was tied over a beam as Crusadermon walked over to the rope on the other side of the beam and began to pull hard, and with Dyansmon's help, pulled EmperorGreymon high into the air. This motion caused an intense pain in EmperorGreymon's arms as he screamed in pain when he felt his shoulder joints dislocate from there sockets, creating a sickening pop sound as Lucemon smirked, knowing the method was working. " Even th-t-though you may t-t-try to kill me by torturing me, i will never betray my fellow warriors! And you can forget about trying to take over the digital world, you bitch of a fallen angel!" EmperorGreymon growled in pain and fury, as Lucemon growled in anger and then looked over to Crusadermon and Dyansmon, who began to pull harder, making EmperorGreymon scream out in more pain as his dislocated arms began to stretch even more.

And yet, at the same time, his screams of pain also alerted Sammy and the other Legendary Warrior heard his screams just as they stormed the fortress to rescue EmperorGreymon. Sammy ran in first, as she was horrified when she saw what Lucemon was doing to EmperorGreymon. "This is exactly what I saw!" Sammy squealed as her left ear twitched. "All we can do is sit and watch!

Thats when Lucemon brought out his sword to finish off EmperorGreymon, getting annoyed that EmperorGreymon wasn't surrendering. "If you won't give up even with torture, then I have no choice but to kill you, EmperorGreymon." Lucemon hissed as he raised his sword in a striking position, and then swiftly stabbed EmperorGreymon's chest, making the legendary warrior scream out in pain. Then, to Sammy's and the Ancient Spirits horror, Lucemon began to absorb EmperorGreymon's data.

With the last of his strength, EmperorGreymon said with determination in his voice "You guys are now going to have to finish the fight. I know you can defeat Lucemon and his Royal Knights. This world is counting on you," and he slowly turned to look at Sammy as he said softly " Sammy, thank you... for being my friend." as he closed his eyes for the final time as the last of his data was absorbed by Lucemon...

Before the other Legendary Warriors and Sammy could react, Lucemon then fled as Dyansmon and Crusadermon unleashed a powerful attack combination as there master fled, creating confusion, which was just enough for when the dust settled from the attacks, they could see the Royal Knights and Lucemon were gone, as if they had vanished.

Then hit Sammy hard that one of her best friends, EmperorGreymon, had died right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything. Behind her, AncientSphinxmon was trembling in fury and anger as he roared " EmpeorGreymon, I swear I shall avenge you! lucemon shall pay for what he did to you!" As did the other warriors and ancient spirits roared in reply as well.

They all swore by there lives to avenge EmperorGreymon's death, and they swore to bring hell upon Lucemon for his betrayal and crimes.

Now, the Digital world's darkest hour had become a morbid reality...


End file.
